


Open the Door

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Heathers the Musical is mentioned, Implied!Dojae, Jaehyun is a little shit, M/M, Petty Misunderstandings, Sicheng's a literal child, Taeyong is too whipped to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: “Baby, open the door?”Oh no. He hated how just a little endearment and his heart starts fluttering. Sicheng bit his lip to steel his resolve because he’s not going to let Taeyong sweet talk him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://p-pastadoodles.tumblr.com/post/156819844307/imagine-your-otp-16).

Sicheng has had it.

His hair is messy from where he was pulling on it. His eyes are stinging from the febreeze inside his room that he was sure wasn’t there before and the scent is so heavy it's nauseating. His fists are clenched tightly and he’s gritting his teeth so hard he might have chipped his canine.

“Come on! It wasn’t a big deal!” He can hear Taeyong from the other side of the door, voice muffled but then he bangs on the frame and Sicheng crossed his arms in defiance.

“Maybe for you because you didn’t have a bad day and Jaehyun always trying to make sure your job is harder by purposefully bringing his boyfriend to the break room to make out,” Sicheng muttered under his breath, shivering at the thoughts of Jaehyun and Doyoung doing what Jaehyun had said were tongue exercises that had more to do with spit and their mouths on each other than actual singing. He can’t even look at Doyoung after they came out the room disheveled because he’s still reeling from the fact that Jaehyun slung an arm around him to say that he could lend him his night shift.

It wasn’t even Sicheng’s fault he got the night shift. It was more because their boss didn’t trust Jaehyun at night because he’ll eat the displays. There was also that time that Doyoung and Jaehyun had made a fort made from the items inside convenience store that all ended up crushed, torn or even spilled from the two’s rough-housing-among other things.

So it’s Jaehyun’s fault mostly but Sicheng’s attention is now on the missing ice cream he got for himself that he was going to stuff his face into but the moment he got home and opened the fridge, it was gone. He stared at the ice-covered walls confused before he looked at the sink where there are two spoons unwashed and he left the fridge door open to walk to the living room. He found Taeyong sitting on the couch smiling into a photo album filled with Sicheng’s pictures from all his recitals, on the page where Sicheng was in a tribal motif with his chest bare to showcase the temporary tattoo they put on him.

Taeyong looked up at him with a smile and Sicheng felt a little lighter as he went to hug him.

“How did work go?” he asked, ruffling the younger’s face and Sicheng faced him with a pout. He would never get used to the elder always knowing what bothers him even before he can say a word out, not used to how attentive anyone can be to his moods. It’s not unwelcome and he dare say it often makes him warm inside that Taeyong cared too much at times he needed it. He was about to answer him about Jaehyun but then he saw a smear of something on Taeyong’s cheek that he wiped. When he looked at him in question, there’s a guilty smile on Taeyong’s lips as he said “Listen, before you react-“

“It’s my ice cream, isn’t it?”

Then Sicheng made the mature decision to pull away, walk to his room and slamming the door shut just as Taeyong stood up to follow him. It takes some time for Taeyong to speak up and the first thing he says is it’s not a big deal.

It really isn’t but pettiness is clouding Sicheng’s judgment right now.

“Sicheng-ah…”

“Go away.” The younger said before he slid down to the floor to squat with his back to it, arms crossed over his knees as he lets the anger simmer down. He needs a little time to digest the information that he really shouldn’t drag his boyfriend into his bad day and besides, it was Taeyong’s money that brought that ice cream because he’s always looking out for him. He knew how to read Sicheng’s moods like an open book that the latter didn’t even need to open his mouth.

Still, Sicheng has been known to be a child at heart and sometimes he throws tantrums that he tries to school into a neutral façade.

“Baby, open the door?”

Oh no. He hated how just a little endearment and his traitor of a heart started fluttering. Sicheng bit his lip to steel his resolve because he’s not going to let Taeyong sweet talk him. He’ll be stubborn, he’ll be unmovable, and he’ll make sure Taeyong will leave him for a few hours so he can cool off with a nap. “No. Leave me alone!” he shouted back, burying his head into his crossed arms.

“Baby…” Is it just Sicheng or is Taeyong’s voice getting softer? It’s the same tone he used when Sicheng was in the wrong but he didn’t want to scold him too much because it would only hurt Sicheng’s feelings. He was always the type to make Sicheng learn his mistakes the most peaceful way possible without them hurling insults at each other. He’s always made sure it was fair to both of them even if it was often Sicheng acting childish. Doyoung would just comment that Taeyong is too whipped for his own good sometimes that Sicheng takes advantage of that. Sicheng’s only answer to that was pulling him and making him uncomfortable by staring into his soul that Doyoung pushed him away.

“Go away, Taeyong-hyung.” He sneered, emphasizing the hyung that he had dropped when they started dating because the elder insisted they built the relationship on mutual trust and probably because he just wanted to get away with calling Sicheng nicknames.

He listened to Taeyong take a deep breath, thinking it was a signal that he’s fed up with trying and he might leave already. Sicheng gives himself a mental pat in the back for lasting long enough against the other’s presence because the usual record was fifteen minutes before he’s out and being in Taeyong’s arms to be comforted. He’s weak but now he will redeem himself-

“Veronica! Open the-Open the door please! Veronica, open the door!”

Sicheng had already thrown the open the door with his eyebrows furrowed, blush tainting his cheeks as he gritted out a “Goddamn it, you.”

Taeyong has the decency to smile sheepishly with his hand on his chest and the other outstretched like he’s crooning some ballad instead of a song from a musical that’s building up to the main character faking her suicide. Sicheng made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose as Taeyong went to wrap his arms around him and tucking his face onto the younger’s neck.

The Chinese male pursed lips, heaving a deep sigh at how easy he was once again fooled out of his room. “You never play fair,” he muttered under his breath, “Why do you always pull the Heathers card on me?”

There’s a hum that vibrates right over his jaw as Taeyong moved his face so he can whisper to Sicheng’s ear “Because it’s a memorable musical that always makes you flustered?” he gave Sicheng’s cheek a peck and laughing when the latter turned his head to glare at him “Because you always react how I want you to?” he then leaned closer but Sicheng moved back enough that he couldn’t reach his lips “Because our third date was having to watch that musical on the internet after someone illegally uploaded it with subtitles and you liked it?” Taeyong laughed at the memory of Sicheng who blushed when he read the subtitle where the main character, Veronica was going to ride JD until she broke him and accidentally spilled mountain dew on Taeyong’s shirt in time for the verse to chug the drink down. He was so cute and Taeyong was fond of the memory.

“This isn’t funny-You know that ice cream was mine. You even brought it for me and now there are two spoons on the sink-” Sicheng’s rudely cut off when Taeyong manages to push against the hands he had placed on the elder’s chest to give them some space in between to kiss him. He kissed him long and deep, breaking apart only to plant kisses on his lips again and again until Sicheng forgot why he was pushing him, pout only kissed away.

It’s easy to appease Sicheng. Just have your name be Lee Taeyong and kiss him then you’ve sealed the deal.

“Baby, I didn’t eat it, do you hear me?”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, heart a little lighter but he tries to sound angry for the sake that he should be a little irritated still that his ice cream was stolen from him by the very person that bought it for him. It’s not smart but it’s too late already.

“Did you check your phone?” Taeyong continued, ruffling Sicheng’s hair as he went inside the latter’s room to find that the device was left on the desk in the corner. Taeyong then picked it up, smiling at the picture of them with his arm around Sicheng in the amusement park before he unlocked it. He held it up to Sicheng’s view, the rows of missed calls and messages making him reel back.

The younger patted his back pockets, wincing when he realized that no, his phone was not on him the entire time he had gone out. Huffing, he grabbed it from Taeyong’s hands and opened each messages.

When he had finished scrolling to each and the flush on his cheeks continued down to his neck each time his mouth twisted to a grimace, Taeyong took this opportunity to cheekily say “You feel better now?”

He scoffed at him, reading through Renjun and Chenle’s messages of gratitude for the ice cream they ate while visiting his apartment. Knowing those two (well, Chenle but Renjun was amiable to listening to the younger a lot), they probably found the tub and asked Taeyong for permission to eat it, his boyfriend a sucker for the two because he would be blackmailed for something. Chenle was always a devious kid when he wanted. “So why was there some on your face, huh?”

“Renjun thought it would be unfair if I didn’t eat so they fed me some even when I refused. Chenle told me that you’d be more upset if I denied him the ice cream,” Taeyong replied, nonchalant tone making Sicheng guiltier “You wouldn’t listen if I told you when you were angry and without proof. Besides, I don’t like yelling at you even when I really should sometimes.” He sighed while he looked at the younger with a fond look.

The ground can swallow Sicheng now for all he cared and he hid his flustered face on his palms, peeking through to see that Taeyong is chuckling at him. He felt his fingers being pried off, the latter holding them as he shook his head in exasperation. “You’re seriously a kid sometimes.”

That would be an understatement. Sicheng is basically a toddler in an older body who never fails to make people feel either protective or annoyed with his wide-eyed stare and little head tilt. He’s always been endearing to his friends because he’s never been the type to let worries dwell enough that they’d bring him down and everyone can see how he always works hard to make sure he’s not bringing anyone down. Taeyong loved him for it, always wanting to give him support in any way even when they were still friends that met through Jaehyun back when the younger had first moved to Korea stumbling through words as he greeted Taeyong when he visited Jaehyun.

He knew Sicheng sometimes can get into moods. It’s his job to help him out of it when Sicheng had always gave his quiet support during times Taeyong felt his past insecurities creeping onto him during late nights. It’s in those nights they’d cuddle under blankets, listening to each other as they spoke in hushed whispers about the things that helped them sleep.

“But you’re my baby and I’ll buy you some slush. To feel that sweet sugar rush-“

“I don’t want to freeze my brain. And for the last time, stop using Heathers Musical on me. Buy me ice cream already.”

“But you were the one-“

Sicheng pinched the elder’s cheek, pulling it for good measure before batting his eyes, “Please, hyung.”

Taeyong couldn’t refuse and went to get his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, fluff. I need to stop writing a new fic when I'm working on another ship's fic to refresh myself. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
